veganfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Angeles
Leaf Cuisine - "raw food for real people". Great salads with chickpea croquets in various specials with Indian, mexican and other styles. Leaf Cuisine Locations in Culver City (11938 W. Washington Blvd.), West Hollywood (8365 Santa Monica Blvd.), Sherman Oaks (14318 Ventura Blvd.). Sean Bonner's List Places with (+) I've actually been to. - SeanBonner Places with (m) have non-vegan options as well. (m) Earth Cafe 5325 University Dr, Irvine, CA 92612 * This isn't actaully in LA, it is in OC, but it is really quite good. If you are ever down this way, looking for a vegan place to eat, I would recommend this one. (+m) Mae Ploy: 2606 Sunset, LA, 90026 * Thai, this place is suiper good, fast, and cheap. Food can be very spicey so if you don't like that specify mild for sure. Lots of vegan options. (m) Native Foods: 1110 Gayley Ave, Westood 90025 and 2937 Bristol St, Costa Mesa 92626 * Best vegan food in town hands down, but it's all the way in westwood. * There is also a locations in Palm Springs, Palm Desert and Costa Mesa. (+m) Newsroom: 120 N Robertson, LA 90048 * On Robertson just south of Beverly Blvd. This place is great because they have plenty of vegan & meat options so it's a wonderful place to go with a mixed crowd. They always have a vegan special and a kick ass vegan desert. The BBQ "chicken" wings are amazing and the sauce that comes with the artichokes is vegan. Full bar as well. (+) Orean Health Express: 817 North Lake Ave, Pasadena, CA 91104 * Not LA either, but not far. This is a vegan fast food drive through place and it rocks in a big way. (Have heard the cheese there contains casin so it's not vegan, but they denied it when I asked). (+) Real Food Daily∞: 414 N La Cienega Blvd, LA 90048 * Three locations (Santa Monica, Beverly Hills, West Hollywood). The Beverly Hills has a special weekend brunch menu which is unstoppable. Follow Your Heart: 21825 Sherman Way, Canoga Park, CA 91303 * The makers of Veganaise have a restaurant inside their store. Everything on the menu is amazing and most are large portions (I recommend the reuben with cottage-style cheese, or the tandoori chicken curry). Middle of nowhere, but worth it. Amazing dinner specials on holidays. Vegan Glory: 8393 Beverly Blvd. Los Angeles, CA 90048 * An endless supply of combinations, using a system that lets you mix and match your choice of "meats" with each dish. You can even get little vegan shrimpies. Fried banana spring rolls for dessert. Happy Family: 608 N. Atlantic Blvd., Monterey Park, CA 91754 * All-you-can-eat Chinese fake meaty food. Not buffet, however. You keep ordering, they keep bringing it! (m) Have A Nagila: 9407 W. Pico Blvd, Los Angeles * Kosher Jewish restaurant divided down the middle: meat without dairy, and no-meat with (or without) dairy. Vegan scharma (pita filled with hummus, cucumbers, tomatoes, mushrooms, "beef," and tahini), falafel. They even have pizza w/ veggie pepperoni on the dairy side. I'm told the meat side is amazing. (m) Golden China: 9018 Venice Blvd., Culver City CA 90232 * Vegetarian menu must be asked for, but it's very extensive. Try the orange chicken, it's the best by far. Josh Haglund's List My friend Rick maintains this pdf map of vegan restaurants in LA, 39 at last count. The following is a list of places I've been to. Places with (m) have non-vegan options as well. Usually, just dairy but some have meat. Rahel: 1047 S Fairfax Ave. (S of Olympic) 323 937 8401 * All Ethiopian restaurants have some vegan food but this place is entirely vegan and probably the best Ethiopian food I've ever had. The sampler is enormous, probably enough for 3 people. Truly Vegan: 5709 Hollywood Blvd. * They don't open early but the breakfasts are great. I've had every Sandwich and Burger they offer and they're all good. The steamed veggies with tahini sauce is the best side ever. Green Leaves: 1769 Hillhurst Ave 323.664.2345 * Sandwiches, salads, soups, wraps, and breakfasts (m) Elf Cafe: 2135 Sunset Blvd. (Open Wed-Sunday 6pm-11pm) * It's a tiny place with a distinct, mostly Mediterranean, menu. Mostly good but the flavors are kinda overpowering in a bad way. (m) Paru: 5140 Sunset Blvd. (323) 661-7600 * Indian vegetarian but most everything can be made vegan. Everything is good. (m) India Sweets & Spices: 3126 Los Feliz Blvd. (323) 345-0360 * There are a few of these including one Culver City, Canoga Park and Northridge. I've only been to the Culver City and Los Feliz locations which both have delicious cheap food but everything is served on styrofoam with plastic forks which sucks. (m) Cactus Mexican Food: 4370 Beverly Blvd. and 950 Vine St. * Is it wrong to put this place on the list? It's a mexican food stand which mostly serves meat but their $3.50 vegetarian burrito is vegan, has whole beans (not refried), includes slices of avocado and they've got great salsa. They also serve fresh juices. Every vegan I know agrees this is the best burrito in town. The Vine location is open until 3am. LA-Food Not Bombs: Pershing square (between 5th, 6th, Hill and Olive in downtown). 6ish to 7ish on Sundays. * It's not a restaurant but it's where I eat every Sunday and you're invited too. The menu is seasonal vegetables (usually in a stew), fruit and salad with rice and beans. Most weeks it's good, some weeks it's awesome. Always free, vegan and a little late. A recent reviewer said "Damn! This shit's better than my man's cock!" Category:Culture Category:United States